


Living for Your Every Move

by Phan_lovergamer



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate ending to Halloween party, M/M, Why are Bram and Simon so cute, love Simon mixed with Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda, my heart jumps out of my chest from how cute they are!, why is Kieynan Lonsdale so cute (the actor that played Bram in the movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_lovergamer/pseuds/Phan_lovergamer
Summary: Title from ‘My! My! My!’ -Troye SivanBram throws the halloween party but it ends differently then in the movie. It then branches off of that as if it was the movie/book. You’ll see. (^w^)





	1. Chapter 1

_Bluegreen118@gmail.com_

~~~~ ~~~~ _You can memorize someone’s gestures but never truly know their thoughts. People are like houses with vast rooms and tiny windows. But you can feel so exposed anyway. I feel so hidden from everyone but at the same time so exposed that I’m secretly Gay._

_I’m floating in the oceans between people, only wishing to find a shore worth swimming to._

_-Blue_

 

Posted, oh god, what have I done? “Shit” what if someone can tell it’s me from my email? “Shit. Shit, shit, shit” Someone commented. 

 

 _This._  
_ hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com _

 

Oh god. Okay, let’s just see why they commented. 

**End of flashback.**

 

 It’s been two months since I started talking to Jacques. They have quite possibly been the best two months of my life  I think I might actually be in love with him. The thing is, I’m not ready to be out yet. I mean, I told my best friend Garrett, but only because he figured it out from my post on Creeksecrets two months ago. 

  Anyway, I have good news for my lunch table but get distracted by my HighSchool crush, Simon Spier. Simon had Oreos and I instinctively tell him what I told Jacques this morning. “The Halloween ones are the best.”

 “Yea,” he retorts as he smiles in the cutest possible way. I changed the subject so that I don’t freeze up and stare longingly at him. 

“So, good news guys. My aunts boyfriend just stole all of her expensive jewelry and her car-“

”How’s that good news?” Garrett always jumping in too soon. 

“It happens to her all the time, she has really bad taste in men. Anyway, my mom is going down to Florida to help sort things out,” I start to smirk. “So I get to throw a Halloween party.”

  Everyone smiles and Garrett thanks my aunt for her bad taste and starts telling people to be there. 

Is it weird I secretly hope Jacques will be there, but at the same time I’m thinking of all the cute costumes Simon might wear. 

* * *

 

  Today is the day of the party, October 31st. School goes by in its usual boring dynamic I’ve also relost all my courage to talk to beautiful Simon. 

  The party is already hectic when I see the gang, Abby, Nick, Leah, and Simon, enter the house. I quickly go to greet them but the girls already disappeared. Being tipsy I was able to grab Simon into a Man hug. 

  “Hey guys!” Ugh, the proximity of me and Simon is almost overwhelming. “John Lennon?” I aske guessing his costume. 

“Um, Yea!” He looks surprised I guessed it. “And Nick, you’re, Nick?” He’s wearing his soccer uniform, now that’s just lazy, even for Nick. “No, I’m Ronaldo,” he says pointing to paper taped to his back sounding almost pitiful. 

  As the night goes on, Simon and I beet Abby and Martin in beirut. Effectively drunk, we end up singing karaoke together. Just me and Simon. 

  Simon disappears upstairs when I tell Garrett, “Oh my GOD! He’s so freaking adorable!” With Garrett being just as drunk as me he answers with “Then tell him.”

  I look at Garret then at the stairs. “Okay, then I will.”

  As I stumble up the stairs I hear someone in the bathroom. “Bram, I’m Jocques. No. Blue, it’s me Jocques.” Sigh, “Yo Brack, I’m Jocques. Ugh. Why did I pick Jocques?”

  I’m frozen, standing eyes wide at the door. All remains of alcohol, disappearing. Except for a little bit of courage. The courage to not hide from whom ever steps out of that door. 

  I stand there for what seems like ages. That’s when the door opens and Simon Freaking Spier, my 3 year crush, is standing in the door. His eyes widen as we sit there, eyes staring at each. 


	2. Night is Young and We’re Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from “Touch” -Troye Sivan

  1.   “Um… Did you, uh, here, um…” Simon draws as he points behind himself. I can’t move, or even speak. It’s like I can’t control my own body.



  “Hello?” Simon waves his hand in front of my face. “Earth to Bram?” My eyes readjust to Simon’s worried face.

  “I, um, I, you’re,” I can’t seem to get the words out. Now I see anger and hurt in his eyes, but I don’t know why.

  He looks around to make sure we are alone. Looking me dead in the eyes he defensively says “ I’m what? I’m g-gay? Yea, is that such a big deal?”

  His eyes start to water and he looks down. I can’t stand to see him like this. Next thing I know, I’m inches away from Simon and I’ve grabbed his hands.

  “Jacques?” Is all I can managed and Simon’s head pops up to look me in the eyes.

  “Blue? I-I was right? Your Blue?” I knod, knowing my mouth wasn’t going to let me talk. I can’t believe it, Simon is Jacques. With out thinking, my hand comes up to his cheek. My eyes begin to close as I lean in.

  “No way! I thought you’d chicken out Greenfeld.” I jump back, hands going into pockets as I looked from a terrified Simon to a proud Garrett. Shit, Garrett came looking for me.

  “Shit Si, I didn’t mean to out you to Garrett.” He looks at me, terrified, almost shaking. All I want to do is hug him and protect him.

  I take a step forward so that Simon is right behind me and a grab Garrett’s arm. “I’ll catch you up later.” Garrett understand what I’m saying and heads back down stairs.

  As soon as Garrett leaves, I feel Simon pull on my arm. I turn around to be met with a kiss.  
Damn, it’s a good kiss. I’ve never felt anything like it. Soon butterflies start floating in my stomach with my liquid courage wearing off.

  After the kiss I stand fidgeting for a second. Then I drag him to my bedroom so we can talk about everything in private. I let him sit on my bed while I sit at my desk. 

  “You’re Jewish,” Simon realizes gaining a laugh from me. “Yea, and I’m Black… And Gay.” He smiles but I’m scared he’s disappointed it’s me. 

  “Are you disappointed, that it’s me?” He looks at me almost shocked I asked. “No, of course not.” 

  We sit there smiling in a comfortable silence for a while before I move to sit next to him. After what feels like minutes, but is probably only a few seconds, I grab his hand. 

  All the sudden the door swings open and, a very drunk, Martin Addison is standing in the door. 

“Fuck- you- Spier. Nick just totally asked Abby out and she said ‘yes’” He starts walking towards us and instinctively stand to block Martin from Simon. “You didn’t halp me and you’ll pay fer that!” Martin says stumbling over his own feet like he’s stumbling over his words. 

  All the sudden, Simon is in front of me. “I can’t help someone who is hopeless to begin with! I tried, I really did. I lied to help you. So please Martin, please don’t share my emails. Please don’t out Blue.” 

  I’m terrified by what I just heard but also heart warmed by Simon. What ever this is, Simon is protecting me. That’s when Martin goes to answer but pukes all over Simon’s shirt. “The hell Martin!” I shout telling him he needs to leave. 

  “Shit,” Simon looks down at his shit. “Si? Do you want to borrow a shirt from me?” He looks up and smiles, nodding his head. 

  I hand him a shirt to change into and he quickly takes off his puke shirt. ‘Don’t stare, Don’t stare’ I tell my self as I feel my eyes wander to his chest. 

  As soon as he’s gotten my shirt on we head down stairs to get Leah. She’s the designated, designated driver as she refused to even try alcohol.

  I tell her about the throw up incident and how I think they should go home. I mean I’m ending the party soon anyway. 

  As she goes to find Nick and Abby, I talk to Simon by the car. “So, what exactly was that about?”

”What was what about?” He says, playing with my fingers. “I don’t know, Martin yelling about Abby and you not wanting me outed.” He frowns, “Can we talk about this when I’m sober?”

  He looks honestly torn by the topic so I bring my hand to his cheek. “Of course.” I kiss his forehead and back away just as the others walk out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Please, if you have any cretics or advice for my writing I’d love to hear it. And as always, if you have any opinions of what should happen next, Comment bellow. <3 xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I do plan to continue this but don’t count on a schedule. Comments and Kudos are appreciated. And please if you have any opinions of what should happen next, I’d love to here them.


End file.
